1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the Internet and World Wide Webs. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for providing Internet-related services to mobile handheld devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, the Internet typically refers to a number of data service systems connected together via a high speed interconnect network. Each data service system typically includes web servers that host contents for various customers. The web servers can also host applications. Each of the data service systems is typically implemented by a computer system (e.g., a server computer system). A number of remote user terminals may be connected to a data service system via an interconnect network (e.g., a telephone network). This allows users at the user terminals to access the contents hosted in various data service systems. Each user terminal is typically implemented by a computer system (e.g., a personal computer) and is equipped with a web browser that allows the user terminal to access the contents and/or applications hosted in various data service systems.
Such a prior art scheme, however, bears disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the scheme requires the use of the user terminal for a user to access contents hosted in the Internet. If a user wants to access the Internet at a particular place, the user must have a user terminal at that place. Without the user terminal, no Internet access can be offered to the user.
Another disadvantage is that the scheme lacks flexibility, mobility, and convenience for a user to access the Internet. As is known, the user terminal is typically a personal computer. Although the personal computer can be made small and portable (e.g., a notebook computer), it is still inconvenient for the user to carry the machine around. Further miniaturization of the computer (e.g., palm-top personal organizer) typically takes away some important components (e.g., floppy drive) of the machine, and/or makes the machine not user friendly (e.g., shrinking the display or keyboard so it is really uncomfortable for the user to use the machine). Physical constraints may also limit or prevent further miniaturization.
Moreover, peripheral devices (e.g., printers, scanners, or and projectors) are typically left behind when a user carries a computer around. When the user uses the computer as a user terminal to access the Internet and wants to print or projects a particular content, the user must also carry the peripheral devices along with the computer. For example, if the user anticipates the use of a printer and a projector at a remote location, the user must carry both along with the computer. This adds inconvenience to the user and restricts mobility of the user terminal. If the user connects the computer to a borrowed projector or printer, the user has to make sure that the computer has the appropriate software for the projector or appropriate printer driver software to drive the borrowed printer.
In addition, the place must be equipped with network connection so that the user can connect the user terminal to the network. This causes the scheme to lack flexibility. For example, if the interconnect network is the telephone network, the user must find the telephone socket to connect the user terminal to the network. Further, the user terminal must be equipped with the appropriate kind of network capability. For example, if the user terminal is connected with a telephone network, the user terminal must be equipped with a modem. A user terminal without a modem cannot function when connected to a telephone network. If the user terminal is connected with a LAN (local area network) network, the user terminal must be equipped with a LAN card. A user terminal without a LAN card cannot function when connected to a LAN network.
Thus, there exists a need for an arrangement that allows a user to access the Internet everywhere without carrying the computer user terminal and its peripheral devices.